Miss Independent
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Lily is completely independent. she doesn't need some snotty prick boy helping her do anything. Not yet, anyway. SongficOneshot. Song: Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent. Rated for safety RR! LJ


**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Miss Independent. And Kelly Clarkson RULES! (just like Ruthie!) **

**Btw, this is Lily's POV for the first person, and then it goes to third person.**

_Miss Independent__  
__Miss self-sufficient__  
__Miss keep your distance, mm_

I hate Potter. I hate him and his "Will you go out with me?" act. He's so stupid!

_Miss unafraid __  
__Miss out of my way__  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no___

I've never dated anyone, because boys are just so dumb! I can take care of myself!

_Miss on her own__  
__Miss almost grown__  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne__  
_  
So why do I feel funny whenever Ja- I mean Potter is mentioned?

_So, by keeping her heart protected__  
__She never ever feel rejected __  
__Little Miss apprehensive__  
__Said ooh, she fell in love__  
_  
I don't get it! I couldn't be falling for Potter!

And yet- I think I could.

_What is the feeling taking over __  
__Thinking no one could open the door__  
__Surprise, it's time__  
__To feel what's real__  
__What happened to Miss Independence__  
__No longer need to be defensive__  
__Goodbye, old you__  
__When love, is true__  
_  
He always says he wants to go out with me, but he's just faking. It's to annoy me! He doesn't really like me.

_Miss guarded heart __  
__Miss play it smart__  
__Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no __  
_

Any boy who had ever said they loved her, she turned down. She didn't want to be someone's possesion, as boys tended to think their girlfriends were.

_But she miscalculated__  
__She didn't want to end up jaded__  
__And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love__  
_  
But this... I can't ignore this, I have to say something, do something.

_So, by changing her misconceptions__  
__She went in a new direction__  
__And found inside she felt a connection __  
__She fell in love__  
_  
There is no denying it. I'm so in love with Potter.

_What is this feeling taking over__  
__Thinking no one could open the door__  
__Surprise, it's time__  
__To feel what's real__  
__What happened to Miss Independence__  
__No longer need to be defensive __  
__Goodbye, old you__  
__When love, is true_

But as she walked through the corridors, she didn't know if she was imagining it, but there were more people walking hand in hand than usual. James wasn't anywhere she could find.

_When Miss Independent walked away__  
__No time for love that came her way __  
__She looked in the mirror and thought today__  
__What happened to miss no longer afraid __  
__It took some time for her to see__  
__How beautiful love could truly be__  
__No more talk of why cant that be me__  
__I'm so glad I finally see_

She went back to Griffindor Tower, she saw, again, tons of people who she already knew were dating, sitting together, snogging or talking. She sat down on a sofa.

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Suprise, it's time   
__To feel what's real__  
__What happened to Miss Independence__  
__No longer need to be defensive__  
__Goodbye, old you__  
__When love, is true_

Just then James was right in front of her. She stood up, confused. Then, without a word, he kissed her. To his obvious suprise, she kissed him back, not caring the whole common room was watching, clapping, or wolf whistling. A few people were collecting money, even. He pulled away, but she pulled him back. Lily didn't care what she used to be. That was over.

_Miss Independent __  
_  
**Like it? I think it came out quite well. But this is what my friend's idea was, and I'll probably send it to him and be like, "Hey! I actually used your idea!" It will probably kill him. Whatever. All I ask is not to have to clean up the dead body. ******

**Ok, review please! I LOVE reviews, and it only takes but a moment... please?**

**Thank you to Ruth, the poor thing was so confused… but she betaed, and she's the best.******

**Love you all to pieces,****  
****Jennarnold. Hey. Thats so cool...**


End file.
